1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal digital time disk, particularly to a disk printed with 24 time zones and name of 4 continents in its central portion, as well as ordinal number of each time zone in its outermost annulus for a quick reference to me and date in each zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas an average universal watch is usually printed with name of places on behalf of the 24 time zones in the world on its outer frame that people have to spend a lot of time in searching for a desired time zone wordwise and discriminate its date difference, hence, the inventor of this invention is to propose an improved digital time disk for eliminating abovesaid inconvenience.